Phoebe Blackheart (DLD)
Please do not edit this page unless you have the express permission of the author of the story Appears in Harry Potter: The Dark Lord's Downfall. This article concerns the Harry Potter: The Dark Lord's Downfall version of Phoebe Blackheart; you may be looking for other canon and fanon versions. ---- Phoebe Avalon Blackheart (born 5 June 1980) was a Pureblood witch, daughter to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, twin sister to Draco Malfoy and half-sister to Aiden Chamberlain. Biography Phoebe is the youngest daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and was born a minute after her older twin, Draco on 5 June 1980 at St. Mungo's Hospital in London. When she was no older than a minute, Phoebe was shipped off to Portugal to live with her Godmother, Serefina Blackheart. For the next ten years she was raised a Blackheart, training almost every day to advance her control over the elements. Due to extensive training meant that she was home schooled at Blackheart Manor where her teachers consisted of her godmother, grandmother, Elena Blackheart and grandfather, Jacob Blackheart. Physical Appearance Phoebe was described has being "petite" with black hair and two white stripes through her fringe; she had stormy grey eyes which turned cobalt blue whenever she was using her elemental powers. Personality and Traits Phoebe was reflected to be the total opposite of her brother, Draco. Considered to be a powerful witch of her generation, Phoebe was carefree, innocent and loveable. She almost gave off an aura of serenity, protection, and power, rarely displaying intense emotions of anger or fear. She spoke in a calm and collected voice and was very reasonable and kind. As a vastly talented witch, Phoebe showed many examples of extraordinary abilities. Phoebe was never arrogant, self-important, or pompous, she was, however, very aware of her supreme talent and intelligence, and did not hold back when reminding people of this fact. However, in spite of her extraordinary magic, Phoebe was always stubbornly hard-headed and prone to keeping secrets, despite some of the people around her having proven themselves to be deserving of her trust. Phoebe’s biggest personality flaw was her stubbornness. She eventually learned that even the strongest of people needed help sometimes. Possessions *'Elemental Tattoo:' Phoebe has an identifiable tattoo of the four guardians of the Elemental Academy on the inside of her left wrist. *'Hawthorn Wood Wand:' Phoebe purchased a 10" Hawthorn, Dragon Heartstring off Ollivander prior to her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, however due to her elemental core splitting into four the wand was rendered useless. *'Four-Core Blackthorn Wood Wand:' Prior to her second year at Hogwarts, Phoebe purchased a 11" Blackthorn, Blackthorn, hair of a Unicorn, scale of a Dragon, tail-hair of a Thestral and feather of a Phoenix. It connected with her air and fire core's the most, despite Water being her main. She used it from second year and right through to the final battle. *'Dress Robes:' Phoebe wore a set of dress robes to the Yule Ball in 1994. They were made a "pretty tulle gown with beaded full skirt, satin sash around her waist and a beaded bodice" In 1997, Phoebe, once again, wore dress robes to the Wedding of William Weasley and Fleur Delacour. It was knee-length black glitter halter neck dress, and she wore matching shoes. *'Dumbledore's Army coin:' The Dumbledore's Army coin was a fake Galleon created by Hermione Granger in 1995. Phoebe used it to inform members of Dumbledore's Army when the next meeting would take place. *'Quidditch Through the Ages:' Phoebe received this book from her grandfather in 1991. She lent it to Harry Potter as a form of reassurance before his very first Quidditch Match. *'Old and Ancient Wizarding Families:' Phoebe borrowed this book from the Hogwarts Library in 1997. She later found it in the library at Blackheart Manor and took it with her on the Horcrux hunt. *'Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them:' Phoebe received this book from Flourish and Blotts in 1992. She used it to work out what creature was in the Chamber of Secrets. Magical Abilities and Skills Phoebe was considered by many to be a powerful witch, and her extraordinary powers were greatly admired and greatly feared by many, even others of outstanding magical talent. Even Voldemort, who thought himself as the greatest and strongest wizard of them all, acknowledged that Phoebe was a very powerful witch, which was partly the reason that he wanted her on his side in the first place. *'Magical Mastery:' Phoebe was a powerful wiccan witch as well an four-core elemental and wand carrier. *'Dueling:' Phoebe was an exceptionally skillful duelist. *'Occlumency and Legilimency:' Phoebe was accomplished in both Occlumency and Legilimency. However, some people, like Dumbledore, Snape and other Professors, proved to be excellent Occlumens capable of effectively hiding their thoughts from her. *'Wandless and non-verbal magic:' Phoebe could produce magic without the use of a wand and was highly skilled at non-verbal magic. *'Elemental Magic:' Phoebe had control over all four elements. Her strongest was that of water and air, while she needed to be connected to her elemental half-brother, Aiden, to control earth and fire without injuring herself. During The Deathly Hallows, Phoebe showed that she was capable of controlling Earth. *'Water Magic:' Phoebe's weapon of choice, in any battle, appeared to be water. Her connection to her elemental control over water was stronger than any other forms of elemental magic or normal magic because it was the power she was born with. Her connection to Salazar Slytherin was also stronger because of this. *'Magical multilingualist:' Phoebe could speak Portuguese, Russian, French and English. *'Potioneer:' Phoebe proved to be a skilled Potioneer, earning an Outstanding in both her OWLs and NEWTs. *'Charms:' Phoebe was known to be a master at Charms. She was able to cast a corporeal Patronus from the age of four (in the form of a Snow Leopard) and created new parameters for said charm, allowing it to be used as a form of communication (with the caster speaking with their own voice through the Patronus). She is also capable of performing the extremely complex Fidelius Charm. *'Transfiguration:' Phoebe has a high level of skill in Transfiguration. She is able to transform into her animagus form, and has been able to do so since she was six years old. *'Flying:' Phoebe is a skilled broomstick flyer. She became Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team in second year; earning the title of "star player". *'Leadership qualities:' Phoebe was considered by many to be a great leader. She founded Dumbledore's Army and was second in command to Harry. Career accomplishments After graduating Hogwarts in 1999, Phoebe attended the elemental academy where she was taught how to harness the power of all four elements and how to control them without the help of her half-brother, Aiden. In 2008, Phoebe graduated the Elemental Academy, five years previous she gave birth to her youngest and last son, Connor Higgs. Not long after graduation, Phoebe joined the Salem Warriors as Chaser. She played for them for six years before retiring in 2014, and joining the Portuguese Ministry for Magic as their Magical Creature's Liaison. Relationships Will Be Added in Time Category:The Dark Lord's Downfall Category Page Category:Gryffindors Category:Pure-bloods Category:Malfoy family Category:Blackheart family Category:Second Order of the Phoenix Category:Dumbledore's Army